A Vacation Getaway
by PJTL156
Summary: Short Multi. Chap. Mac has a nightmare about Stella and wakes up in a sweat. He decides to take a little vacation to see Stella in New Orleans. Nice, happy SMacked ending, of course. The nightmare might be a little M, but not much. Just suggested at.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first 'multi chap.' LOL. It's only 2 chapters, but it's a start. I got tired of writing my other NY multi chap, so I wrote this one. It's going to be around 10 ch.'s and I'm on the 3rd. :) I hope you enjoy it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any characters.**

* * *

><p><span>A Vacation Getaway<span>

Stella slips on a blue form-fitting dress and matching high heels. She smiles at herself in the mirror. Mascara, light pink lipstick, and a little blush. All ready to go for her big date.

There's a knock on her door just as she grabs her purse. She takes one last look in the mirror.

"Wow, you look amazing." The mysterious man says as she opens her door.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She winks and takes his arm.

Soon they're at a party drinking and having a good time. Laughing can be heard all around them. He takes her hand in his and massages it. Stella smiles; the feeling seeming to be mutual. The man leans over and kisses her; she kisses back. They linger for a while before he asks if she wants to leave. Her head just shakes up and down. The alcohol making her mind hazy.

Yet again, their arms lock as they walk down the dark road. Surprisingly he turns down an alley way, and against her better judgment, Stella follows him.

"Where are we going?" Stella asks, some mistrust lingering in the air.

"I have something I want to show you." The man's voice borderline primal.

"I-I think I should go home. Maybe I'll call a ca-"

"What's the hurry, baby? Don't you want to see what I wanted to show you?" The man's voice making Stella nervous, and not in a good way.

He grabs her arms and pushes her against a brick wall. The force knocks the wind out of her lungs. She struggles, but she's no match for him.

"Let me go!" Stella screams before he covers her mouth with his hand.

"Come on baby. You know, fighting it just turns me on." He growls these words as he starts to unzip his pants.

"Mac!" Stella manages to scream. "Help me, Mac! Mac!"

xxxxxxxx

"Stella!" Mac yells, sweat running down his brow. His breath frantic and his heart racing a hundred miles an hour. He sits up and puts his head in his hands. _Oh my God. Stella._

He quickly looks around. _Same old apartment._ Mac glances at his alarm clock.

It's 12:25 am. _Should I risk it? She's probably sleeping by now. But what if she really is in trouble?_

The thought of Stella being taken advantage of makes him sick. Anger flows through his veins. He punches his pillow several times to calm himself down. In a few seconds his fury subsides; Sadness and worry take over. _What if she needs help? She called for me._

"Not like I could do anything about it anyway." He huffs. Apparently his words mean nothing to himself, though. He grabs his cell phone and dials her number from memory.

"Better to risk waking her than risk having her lying hurt somewhere." _Or worse. _He didn't even want to think about_ that. God, please let her be safe._

The phone rings several times before a familiar voice picks up.

"Hello?" Her voice still groggy from sleep, but not panicked. Mac sighs in relief. _One word and I already know my prayers have been answered._

"Hi Stella."

"Mac?" She says still in a daze, then concern sets in. "Oh my God, is everything okay? What's wrong?" _Please, don't tell me anyone is hurt. Don't tell me anyone is dead. I don't think I can take it. _Her breathing quickens, and he's sure her heartbeat is also.

"Nothing's wrong." A little lie. "I, uh, was just worried about you."

"Well, thank you." Her sweet voice making Mac smile. "But, why were you worried about me? Did something happen you're still not telling me about?"

Busted.

"No, nothing happened." Even miles away she could tell when he was lying.

"Come on, spit it out. I know you too well. What's going on?" Her concern yet again rising.

"It's nothing; I just… had a bad dream." There's a brief pause. "You were, um, attacked. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Somehow she always got the truth out of him.

Her voice wavers trying to find the right words. "Oh… um, yeah. I'm fine. Was just sleeping." She pauses. "You should try it sometime." The old Stella he knows and loves coming in strong and clear. _I miss this. I miss her._

"What? Sleep? Doesn't sound like my thing." He teases. Stella laughs. He could see her face softening in his mind. A handful of states between them and they could still bicker back and forth, like nothing ever happened. Of course, it still wasn't the same.

"Well, it might not be your thing, but it is mine." She teases back. There's a brief pause. "Mac, I hate to cut you off, but I'm exhausted. Just got off a long shift. How about you call me in the morning?"

"It is morning." _Smartass,_ Stella thought.

"Haha. You're so funny." She said sarcastically. A smile creeping onto her face. "I meant later in the morning, or this afternoon. Whatever is better for you. I don't have to be into work until 8 a.m. so any time before then, okay?"

"Sure. You can count on it." With this both of their worries faded.

"Okay. Talk to you later. Goodnight. And get some sleep, okay?" Stella smiles, but she is concerned for him.

"Okay, I'll try. Goodnight." Mac hangs up. Knowing they both need their sleep, but not wanting to hang up. It felt so good to hear her sweet voice in his ear.

Mac sighs. "Stella, I miss you." He lets his words hang in the air. _Why didn't I tell her that? It's the truth. Besides, it's not like saying 'I miss you' is overstepping bounds._

He puts his head in his hands yet again. This time a light bulb goes off. _I know what I have to do!_ He smiles the widest smile he's had in months.

Mac grabs his cellphone from his nightstand and gets out of bed. He makes a couple of calls as he walks into his kitchen to make coffee. Once that is over he heads to his bathroom to shower and shave. After he's done he grabs his coffee and heads back into his bedroom.

A suitcase now sits on his bed. Dust a centimeter thick sits on top of it. It's been sitting in his closet for years. With nowhere to go and no one to see, there was really no point in going anywhere. Not very fun by yourself.

Before long he's packed all his necessities and hauling it down to a waiting taxi. _I have to make sure she's okay with my own two eyes, _he tells himself. _Besides, a vacation would be nice._ _Everyone knows I have enough days to retire on. _He smiles. All alone in a new city with an old friend. What could be better?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chapter. What do you think so far? Only one ch. to go! Hope you enjoy the rest. <strong>

**Since you read this chapter, please review. :D**

**That and please continue onward. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2nd. and final chapter.**

**Yet again, I do not own CSI: NY or any characters.**

* * *

><p>The flight was taking longer than expected; either that or he was just excited. He ended up getting a 1:45 a.m. flight. A lot of time left to think. <em>She doesn't' even know I'm coming. What if she doesn't have time for me? Then what do I do? She's the only reason I'm even going.<em> Mac sighs. _What if she doesn't want me there?_

He just shakes his head. _Of course she'll want me there; we're still best friends, if nothing more._ If nothing more. That threw him off guard. _'If nothing more?'_ Mac just shakes his head again; as if in doing so his mind would stop saying they had something between them. More than just a plutonic, friendly relationship.

Not that he didn't want more. He did. He was just afraid she'd bust through the last of his walls. Mac wasn't sure he was quite ready for that. She'd broken down some walls already, just not his romantic ones. _Ugh. Why am I even coming here? It's not like me to just up and take off like this._ _Stella's going to think I'm crazy when I end up on her doorstep._

"You have to stop doing this to yourself Mac. Stella will be glad you're visiting her." He says quietly, reassuring himself. He glances up to see a woman giving him a funny look. _Great, now even _she_ thinks I'm crazy. _

Mac reclines his chair and puts earphones in, but doesn't turn them on. Music won't drown his sorrows; they'll probably make them worse. Every love song reminds him of Stella. The last thing he needs is to think about her. He had hours left before they landed. Thinking about her the whole way wouldn't be a good idea. If he did he'd never make if off the plane. _Maybe when we get close enough I'll just grab a parachute and land on top of her lab. If that doesn't scream 'I'm crazy' I don't know what will._ He chuckles to himself.

Mac's sure the woman next to him is glaring at him, but he doesn't care.

He starts to ease into the beautiful realm of sleep. His mind drifting to Stella and what her reaction will be. Her beautiful olive skin shimmering in the sun. Her soft brown curls cascading down her shoulders. The loving smile, only he had ever received, spreading across her face. That special twinkle in her eye whenever they were together. Her branching soul that reminded him of a bouquet.

He smiles yet again. _Bouquet. I'll have to remember that._

With that thought his mind drifts into autopilot. Now that his worries have subsided, exhaustion has taken over. Mac can finally get some much needed shut-eye.

Even in sleep he can't get Stella out of his mind. Memories flood back into his brain; when times were simpler. When the only thing keeping him together was her reassuring words.

Not that any of that had ever really changed. She was still his rock. Whenever he had a bad day he always knew he could confide in her. He didn't talk to her very often, though. Without knowing her schedule it was too hard to call. Texting wasn't his thing, so that was out of the question. The last thing he wanted to do was annoy her by coming off needy. That and interfere with her new life.

Mac awoke to a woman saying the flight was over. _What?_ He glances at his watch. 4 o'clock New Orleans time. He still had 4 hours until she'd be into work. _Enough time to find a hotel room and get unpacked. That and buy a bouquet._

Mac found a decently priced hotel near the heart of the city. He had already unpacked most of his belongings when he got a phone call. It was Sinclair. Instead of answering it he just let it go to voice mail.

"I'm on vacation." He says to himself, almost not believing it.

He looks at the alarm clock next to his hotel bed.

"It's only 5 o'clock?" Mac just sighs and lies on the bed. Thoughts of all the nasty things lurking under him makes him cringe. _I've done too many hotel crime scenes._

Instead of sleeping, Mac grabs his cell and finds the address for the crime lab. He still had 3 hours to go. Staring at the stained ceiling was the only idea of relaxation he had. Television didn't sound very relaxing. With murders and evil being around him 24/7 the last thing he wanted was to see more of it.

Once 7:30 rolls around he gets up and heads outside.

It's a little after 8 o'clock when Mac calls Stella. She answers on the second ring.

"Hey, Mac. What's up? Get any sleep?"

"Hey. You want company?" Mac asks nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Do you want company?" He says chuckling.

"What are you talking about? Where are you?"

"New Orleans. You guys have a nice lab. I'm standing in front of it now." Time passes. He can't hear anything on the other side. _Did we get cut off? _

"Stella?"

"Yeah, I'm still here…What?" Disbelief in her voice. Mac chuckles.

"I'm outside your lab. Are you going to greet me, or do I have to entertain myself?"

"Describe it to me." She says as she starts going down in the elevator. _Is he lying to me? Is he really just outside?_

"Well, it was probably white years ago, but it has yellowed over time, big glass double doors, beautiful French style moldings…besides that, not much. Oh, and there's a beautiful woman walking out of it." He says the last part and smiles. The woman is Stella.

She runs out the door and shuts her cellphone. Mac does the same. She almost jumps on him; his strong arms wrapping tightly around her small frame.

"Oh, Mac. I missed you so much."

"I missed you t-" Mac is interrupted by Stella's warm lips pressing against his. He's shocked. _Is she kissing me?_ In his confusion he forgets to react. Stella breaks the kiss in embarrassment. Her face matching a primary color. _He didn't kiss me back. Maybe I overstepped my boundaries. _

"I'm sorr-" This time it was her turn to get interrupted. Their kiss was filled with passion; the kind that had been building for years.

The first kiss was awkward, but the second was amazing. The only reason they stopped was because they had both almost ran out of air.

"Whoa. That was unexpected." Mac says. They were both shocked by their own reactions. The fact that it really happened hadn't set in yet.

"I know. Wait, good unexpected, or bad unexpected?" Stella asks, still a little out of breath.

"Definitely good." Mac says back. They both smile, slightly embarrassed.

"Wait, are those flowers?" Stella asks. With everything that had happened in the last few minutes Mac completely forgot he got her flowers.

"Yep. For you." Mac gives an unending smile as he hands them over to her. _ I can't believe he got me a bouquet of flowers! I'm a lucky woman to have Mac in my life. _ She smells them and kisses him again. This time much shorter. They had other things to do. Besides, they had time to continue their make out session later.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Stella says and winks.

"I'd like that." Mac says and smiles. They walk into the lab with their arms around each other. An embrace onlookers would believe to be that of lovers.

He knew that before he left to go home he would see everything he wanted to see. His mind drifted to an inappropriate place. _Maybe I'll see _everything_ I want to see._ Gladly his smile never drifted from earlier, so Stella didn't suspect his mind wandering. Not that she wasn't having the same thoughts.

They had a few days to spend together before he had to go back to New York. It barley even started and he wasn't so sure he wanted this vacation getaway to end. Mac had a great idea just as they stepped into Stella's lab. _Maybe I won't let it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well? What did you think? Please review. I'd appreciate it SO much. :)<em>**

**_Yay, first multi chap complete! XD_**


End file.
